


Pink

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humour, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pink - Freeform, Sarcasm, Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: Toshiko and Owen talk about Ianto's pink shirt





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto always seems more snarky/jokes about while in pink. Don't you think?
> 
> (Based of my addition to a tumblr post)

"Have you noticed Ianto seems more sarcastic when he's in pink?"

"You know what? I think I have Tosh."

"Like, when we were using the mind probe?"

"He's a child, honestly."

"The deeper the pink, the more snark he builds.'

"The eye rolls get more prominent."

"When John Hart was here, pink.'

"And the phone line one? That bloody fascia shirt again"

"Gwen's wedding was light pink too!"

"Wedding fairies, he called us?"

'Yep."

'It's definitely pink then."

'What if he was to wear a darker pink?..."

"Oh god. Let's not test that, he might ripus apart."

'I do like his little comments, they're quite funny and quick-witted."

'Yeah, until they're aimed at you and he leaves you a sobbing mess and questioning life."

"Are you okay Owen?"

"He can be mean."

'Awh, did the man in pink hurt your feelings?"

"Shove off, woman."

…

….

"I vote we buy him a new shirt."

"With your own money? That's dedication Doctor Harper."

"No! Out of Jack's pocket, clearly."

"Why am I not surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
